<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time Sonic Held Tom’s Hand by JustBeStill (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042038">The First Time Sonic Held Tom’s Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100-word drabble challenge, Holding Hands, M/M, i don’t know, i guess these are gonna be daily now, kind of a sad one, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic tries to hold Tom’s hand while watching TV in the hotel room. It doesn’t go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time Sonic Held Tom’s Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can’t...stop...writing these! So good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic grabbed hold of Tom’s hand and entwined his gloved fingers with the human’s.</p><p>Tom flinched and looked down. “What are you doing, bud?”</p><p>Sonic looked away, blushing. “I, uh, saw other humans doing this while outside earlier, and I wanted to know how it felt.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tom realized, breaking away from the hedgehog’s grip. “Okay, well, usually only people who are… together, do that.”</p><p>Sonic was confused. “But… we’re together now, aren’t we? You’re sitting right next to me!”</p><p>“I mean people who love each other.”</p><p>“But, I love you.” </p><p>“Not like that.”</p><p>Sonic sighed sadly. “Never mind. Sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>